Always Connected
by katnissmallark
Summary: Brie Pearl Hope Mallark feels different. A circus clown, more precicely. She is the daughter of 2 tributes and feels no one could understand... Until now. When a someone comes and visits, can she finally feel normal, or at least not alone. Will pressure and tragedy get the better of her, or will she be able to hold on to everything that is now dear to her?
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership to any content related to or included in the Hunger Games trilogy by Suzanne Collins. I write this story purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others, with no intent for making money.

Rated T, just in case. But it honestly should be pretty safe :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mystery guest**

"But mom" Brie complained, "I don't want to go back to school. I'm already embarrassed enough with everyone already treating me like some kind of circus clown. This just hit's the nail on the head!"

"I'm sure your exaggerating that." Her mother, Katniss, told her plainly, drawing out the 'sure' to make it slightly sarcastic and dramatic.

"No mom. I'm not. Literally,

I am treated like a clown. Everyone is afraid of me, and basically runs away if I come near them, but at the same time they are constantly laughing at me, especially when I'm clumsy." Brie whispered and slightly mumbled that last part to herself, but not for secretiveness, everyone knew she was a bit clumsy; no, this was no secret, it was more of the shame.

Brie Pearl Hope Mallark was the daughter of not only one tribute, but two. She would never be normal, no matter what. She lived in a decent house in district twelve with her mother, Katniss, her father Peeta, and her little brother Dandelion Mitch Mallark, but everyone calls him Daniel for short. It wasn't just the fact that she was tributes' daughter though. It was the fact that she couldn't relate to anyone. She was girly, but not catty. She liked being in the woods, but no one else did. Worst of all, she had a high temper and quick fists to match it. Even if she did find someone who liked doing the things she did, they would never accept her. No one understood what it meant to be a tributes daughter. It meant interviews, nightmares, lectures, trips to the capitol, and lots of questions from everywhere; Questions she didn't have answers to, and much more. She was an outcast. And what happened in school today, made it all the more worse…

"It's just a dance." Peeta said plainly, with a hint of questioning in his voice. Brie's dad was one of the few people who understood her. Not this time.

"NO, it isn't. It is the school's first annual ballroom dance. And I am literally the only one without a date. No one asked me, and everyone knows it. Even if it's just a stupid dance, it is humiliating!" Brie said in a fit of hysteria. She wasn't about to cry over a dance, but she might over complete frustration. Before she could continue to explain how frustrated she was she saw the look. It was the look her parents would exchange before telling her something important. It was as if they could read each other over this one "look". She decided to shut up and wait. Finally Peeta spoke in his calm loving way.

"Well, this was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess you deserve it now. You are going to have a visitor tomorrow." He said matter a fact. He didn't say anything after that, as if she was suppose to read his mind to know who this mysterious visitor was. After about ten seconds of silence, Brie finally spoke up confused.

"Who?!" She asked.

"Finnick." Katniss answered. "Finnick junior, to be exact. You met him when you were little. He is almost a year older then you, but he should keep you busy while the dance is going on." Katniss said with a smile. Brie knew exactly who this was… _Finnick Odair, son of two tributes. Well, hopefully that will give us something to talk about_, Brie thought.


	2. Chapter 2:The Arival

**I decided to make some of it in Finnick's Point of View. It is still in narration form, just changing the point of view :) Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arival**

Brie was there, but her mind wasn't. She was day dreaming. Something she caught herself doing a lot. She was dreaming about "the ball," as it has come to be known as. Oh how she wished she could go! She was an average pretty, and aside from the clown issue, she might have been able to get a date, but she didn't really care about the guy. She just loved fancy occasions! She grew up going to eloquent parties with her parents. She would wear the most amazing clothes. Her favorite memory of a fancy party was when she was six. She was wearing a little girl light blue ball gown and tiara. Her dad walked away from all the important people and took her for a dance. She put her feet on his and they moved along the dance floor. Brie unconsciously touched at her necklace as she thought of this fond memory. Once again she wished she could go to the ball! She would buy a fancy dress, and dance the night away! _That is if I could actuall… _But her thoughts were interrupted by her brother elbowing her in the gut. Her brother, Daniel, was known to do that if she found herself lost in la-la land. "OUCH!" Brie said snippety with her brow furrowed. "What'd you do that for!" She said slightly coughing out her words, from the blow to the stomach.

"Would you stop that!" Daniel said in an older brother sort of way.

"Humph!" She said in frustration. He was actually ten months younger then Brie, but he was wise beyond his years. _Bossy pants, _Brie thought. When he was done rolling his eyes over the annoyed face, and equally annoyed noise, that blossomed out of his sister, he stood tall and looked straight out. Brie sneaked a peak at her brother's taller form. Daniel was the image of his mother. He had olive skin, tall and strong, with calloused hands, and Brown coarse hair. The only difference was his icy blue eyes that stared into you. It was hard to get anything pass him. He was also a protector, much like their mother. He wasn't to keen on hunting, but he loved to do carpentry work. Even though he was still young he was an intern at the old Thomas' carpenter shop, and he loved it. Brie was just about to tell him off on who is older of the two, when they heard a whistle blow. _Here he comes_, Brie thought. However, when the young man, who was clearly their new guest, stepped off the train,she was a little shocked what she found.

* * *

Finnick's POV

**(A few minutes earlier)**

Finnick was awoken when he heard the loud voice over the intercom say, "Approaching district 12. Arrival time 5 minutes, Thank you." He knew he was being sent here for his own good, but he was frustrated. His mother, Annie, was worried he wasn't getting enough of a normal kid's life. Sure, he had to wake up at least once a week to calm the screams of his mother, but that wasn't so bad. It was the names that got him into trouble. "_Son of Finnick, the male prostitute of the capitol." _They would say in there mocking voices. _"What's wrong pretty boy? Afraid you're going to follow the same footsteps?" _Those weren't even the worst of them. However, he could brush these off, barely. It was something he could move on from, until the fateful day when they made the worst comment of them all. He was basically being cornered, but he always promised his mom no fights so he just took it and moved on usually. This time was different. Sure, at first they were stating the same stupid comments, but when that wasn't getting the reaction they wanted, they took it a little further…

"_Looky here fellas" The leader, River, said mockingly, "We caught ourselves a son of a prostitute AND a son of a crazy Bi…"_

Finnick closed his eyes as he remembered the punch that stopped that comment right in its track. At least he didn't know his dad. Yeah the comments about his dad hurt, but when they start going after his mom, not even a promise can stop him from beating them all an inch from their lives. He got pretty close to doing that too, until his mother walked in. She was there to pick him up early, and found him beating up the boys. Right when Finnick was going to go for one more punch that would've knocked the kid out, he saw his mom. He saw that look of disappointment and fear of her own son, the same son that said he would always protect her, and in that moment he got off of the kid, Blake, and walked away with hands up. Finnick touched his face remembering the moment Blake took advantage of his surrender. The only thing he could hear was the scream of his mother when the punch connected with his face. That is when he ran for her, even though his face was throbbing in pain. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, then walked her straight out of that school and drove her home. She didn't calm down for two days. That was when Annie decided he needed some time away. She needed a break from worrying, and he needed a break from taking care of her. He reluctantly agreed to go.

Now here he was, getting ready to meet a family of almost complete strangers. _Almost._ He met them when he was little, but it had been so long. Now he was stuck here the whole summer. _I guess it beats going to the capitol, and staying with family friends there, _Finnick thought. When he was little he would visit the capitol on occasions, but his mother couldn't handle very much, so they only went a few times. It wasn't that he hated the parties themselves. He actually loved to go to parties, and loved meeting new people, but it was the people themselves that he wasn't always fond of. The older ones knew his dad and no one would shut up about it. It was the exact opposite of school problems, though. The capitol people would talk about how suave he was, and how witty and charming he would be. He wished he could really learn who his father was on the inside. But he would never ask Annie about it. He brushed all these thoughts away when he heard the same familiar voice over the intercom, "We have now arrived at the train station in district 12. Passengers may step off when doors open. Have a wonderful day!" When the cheery voice was done, the doors opened and he stepped off. He had seen pictures of Katniss and Peeta, so he knew who he was generally looking for. That is when he saw her. She was staring right at him. Then he realized that the family she was with started walking towards him. When they got closer he knew this was the Mallark family. Keeping his eyes fixed on the girl coming close to him, he smiled and waved. _Might as well make the most of this; Just grin and try and enjoy it Finnick, _his thoughts echoed in his mind, but really it was Annie that he heard in his mind saying it. Those were what Annie said right before he stepped on the train early this morning. They got closer... "Well, no turning back know…" He mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Someone Like Me

**Chapter 3**

**Brie's POV**

She stood there for a moment a little shocked, before her brother nudged her forward with the rest of the family. Yes, he was handsome, but it was not his features that got her mouth open as wide as a cod fish; it was his black eye… She just plain and simple didn't expect him to get into any trouble, attract any trouble, or for anyone to even dare pick a fight with Finnick, _the son of a victor_, she silently thought. When they got to each other, they all said their introductions. He seemed friendly enough, though brie imagined him a much friendlier type, considering his dad. She introduced herself last. "I'm Brie." She said dry, quickly, boldly and without hesitation. She decided she wasn't going to put on some act, if he wasn't. Her dad quickly flicked her, and gave her a look. _Uhg!, _she thought annoyingly. Brie being the sarcastic girl she was, re-introduced herself in the most drawn out "capitol" way possible. "Forgive me," She said, drawing out the words to make them sound "proper" and dramatic. "I am Brie Pearl Hope Mallark, Daughter of Peeta Mallark and Katniss Everdeen, victors of the 74th hunger games, pleeeeeased to make you acquaintance." She said all as sarcastically as possible, with a bow and curtsy to top it off. It would be an understatement to say everyone looked at her shocked… Her dad was as confused as a father would be of a sarcastic daughter. Katniss was mad. Yet somehow, not trying to laugh, knowing where her daughter got the sarcasm. Daniel was shocked, to say the least. His eyes were as big as quarters, and his mouth open wide. He was more of a reserved, loving, protective type, not the type to sass, at all. And poor Finnick just stood there awkwardly, but only for a moment. She was still bowing, when her eyes finally looked up to Finnick's. He realized his cue, and half-smiled.

He looked a round for moment before saying, "I am Finnick Alexander Mags Odair Junior, son of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair, Victors of the 65th and 70th hunger games." He said in the same "proper" and very dramatic, sarcastic tone, also accompanying his introduction with a bow. Now everyone was quizzical looking.

Daniel, who usually knew exactly what to say said slowly, "Did I miss something?" Finnick and Brie laughed. Their laugh spread to everyone but Daniel, who was more the "no non-sense" type. Next thing they knew they were home at the bakery.

Brie learned quickly that Finnick was not anything she expected. In fact, he was nothing anyone would expect. He was the shy vulnerable person, not at all what you would expect from victors' son. He was super nice, though. He was a "Protective Big Brother" type, and Brie enjoyed it. She had Daniel, but this was different.

"…but enough about me, what about you?" Finnick said, "What is your life like?"

"Well…" _crappy,_ is what she wanted to say. "It isn't that interesting. I go to school I come home, and repeat. I don't really have very many friends, and by that I mean none." By this point she is getting a little louder and more irritated as she continues, "I don't really have anyone to talk to, but family of course. No one really cares about me, because no one wants to be friends with the.." Her voice cut off at the climax of her irritation. She looked at Finnick before continuing. She wanted to make sure she wasn't scaring him off already. But no. She was shocked to find him genuinely concerned. She got her bearings, and finished quietly, almost a whisper, with, " With the circus clown." She looked down ashamed this is how she thought of herself. Before she could face him eye to eye, she was attacked with a big hug.

"I know…" is all he said at first. Then he let go, looked down, and told his story. The reason he was here. She listened intently. She couldn't believe anyone could ever understand what it felt like to be looked down on so much.

When he was finished she said, "I didn't know I could trust someone so quickly. I feel like because of my parents I should be confident, and hold myself up proud, but I just feel different. separated…"

"Disconnected." He whispered.

* * *

I** know I know I know... It took me FOREVER! This was a hard chapter for me. I had something so specific that I didn't want, I wasn't sure how else to do it... But I finally got it done. It is a little shorter, but I decided I liked it like that. I was going to write longer, but I loved that ending moment so much, I decided to not mess with it. Please leave comments! I don't want to continue if no one likes it, but I will if at least one person is enjoying and liking it...**


End file.
